shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane Hotaru
Appearence Ayane is a beautiful young woman, she has a athleticly built body that is very seductive to most men. She has no tattoos and very few scares. short hair and is a firey redhead. She has dark skin (compaired to her brother's) and wears a reveiling white short top, brown trousers and thigh high boots (her left boot has a sheath built into it She also has a bracer on her left arm. After the time skip she didn't really change her look at all She did however start wearing a small leather jacket and changed her top into a regular sleeved blouse with leather gacers on her arms. This also hides her new arm tattoos. Personallity Unlike her brother Ayane is very bubbly and flirty, very little can put her in a bad mood the main cuase however is normally Benny's lack of control. She will however flirt with random people if it means getting sometihng like a free meal or getting someone to pay the bar tab. She'll then run for it. When she is angry or annoyed she is just like her brother, she becomes dark and serious. Ironicly Yami finds her more attractive like this, which actually freaks her out as she is scared of Yami. After the time skip she became alot more bad ass than before showing a mature determination on top of her care free and flirty attitude. She also adopted a great enjoyment for battle more willing to fight for a reason. Abilities and Powers Unarmed combat Ayane ahs been taught by her brother in the martial art of White Demon Kempo and has proven to be very skilled in the style. While prefering to use 13 Demon Hunting Feet she can use the other two styles with ease, while not as physically powerful as her brother she can out match many enemies at once (aslong as they are weaker than her). Armed Combat Ayane has invented anew form of combat to add to the White Demon Kempo list. She invited Demon Hunting Stick and despite the name it uses all form of pole arms from staves to halberds. This area of combat is Ayane's speciality. She even has all kinds of pole arms for the style, her favirote is her Gold Staff. After the time skip she took up a short sword as a back-up weapon after gaining extra training in bladed weapons. While not as skilled with a sword as a staff she can hold her own against the adverage pirate or marine and could possibly take on a Marine Officer with soem back up waiting in the wings. Physical Abilities While not inhumanly strong like many of her crew mates Ayane can hold her own against most opponants are is suprisingly powerful for her size and appearence. She is however amazingly fast and agile. Her durability is also very high having been thrown around rooms without much trouble or impact on her fighting abilities. After the time skip Ayane's strength and endurance increased greatly now able to match her sister-in-law in combat. While she can't match her brother or most of the other Sea Devils (that doesn't include the Devil Spawns) she cna now hold her own alot better in a test fo strength. Intelligence Ayane's mind is on the genius level despite her care-free and flirty attitude. She can think of various tactics quickly and easily. She also is a expert on the subject of history and is more than willing to research into The Void Century despite the World Governments law against it. Weapons Ayane carries two weapons a gold staff called Gold Staff (despite her smarts she can't name weapons). After the time skip ti was modified to be able to split in half to allow her to use twin escrima sticks. After the time-skip she ttook up a short double edge sword called Little Dragon (named by Zero). Relationships Crew Ayane loves her crew like one big family, she enjoyes messing with them alot as well such as using her looks to get them to do her chores when she wants to sunbathe or sleep. This rarely works due to her big brother, other than this she is very loyal to all of them and gets annoyed when she's out done by everyone except The Devil Spawns. Family Beign Croshenese family is hugly important to Ayane. She loves all of them with all her heart and wants nothing more but for them t obe happy even if that means her life is required for that. She particually loves her neice Aya who she finds too cute not to hug. Friends She is good friends with The Jolly Pirates especially Chris who she finds funny and cute when he's in awe of the other Sea Devils. She also loves messing with his mind as well flirting with him jsut to see what kinda reaction he'll give. History Quotes Trivia Ayane's voice actress' would be Mary Elizabeth McGlynn for the English dub and Atsuko Tanaka for the Japanese dub. Ayane's darker skin comes from her mother's heritage which is of The Northern Croshenese who live on sunny tropical islands hence why they have a perminant tan. Ayane's full name is Ayane' Midanishala Hotaru III, this basicly means "The beauty of sun and stars." Which pays credit to her looks. Category:Pirate Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Archaeologist Category:The Sea Devils Category:Yaminogaijin Category:East Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Noble Category:Characters